User talk:The Koromo
Archive 1 Remember to always use a new heading when leaving a message or else I will be a sad panda. thanks for helping the improvments Re:YouTube Player Allowing videos onto the page, even if it won't appear on the wiki database, right? First, you should check if anyone would need this template: if not enough, then it seems to be no different than uploading images for personal usage. Second, you should start a forum to ask for opinions and votes. 05:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC) MasterDeva MasterDeva (talk) 07:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Dat Sig I clicked your signature once out of curiosity.. http://i25.photobucket.com/albums/c60/xxsocomloserxx/amazed.jpg Wat https://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-snc6/269242_594338793916729_1091254909_n.jpg SeaTerror (talk) 08:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Leet edits... Defchris forum There was nothing wrong with that to begin with, since he was doing it on his own talk page. that ban has been over, for over half a year, Pandawarrior aka two faced bitch has been waiting for this day. Since I joined she has been nothing but bad news to me. She likes to ruin people fun if she knows she can get away with it and she can. I don't care for her or this entire shitty community anymore. All I still care for is one piece itself and the lacking quality of this wikia due to this kind of stupid shit. (OnePieceNation (talk) 16:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) I will miss you I just wanted to say, Coffee, I'm sorry for how the Wikia has treated you in the past. You were a great friend to many of us users, including me. I don't want you to leave, and I don't think anybody does. Defchris was the one who put that template on your page and it was because you put it on his. That's all. As for not welcoming you when you return after breaks, that's mostly because users leave all the time. Myself, I hardly ever say "welcome back" unless the user has been gone for maybe a whole year. I'm sorry that you have been offended from this community, and only ask that you don't leave. You do contribute to the Wiki. I will miss you greatly, as a friend. 21:37, February 2, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWaLxFIVX1s :( SeaTerror (talk) 10:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I miss you already :'( 23:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Even though I haven't got to know you so well yet, I deeply wanted to, since you seem like one of those funny types that I really like, so I just wanted to say that I will miss you too, as a friend that I never really got to know T^T I know that the Wikia community hasn't been treating you so well for these past few monhts, and that it is maybe not particularly your own choice in leaving, and I feel sorry for you for that. Hopefully though, you will re-consider and show up on the Wikia again soon, and until then I guess it's a good bye from me. See ya. WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 14:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Please stay... 01:10, February 21, 2013 (UTC) =c 01:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Wat http://tinyurl.com/az736d2 SeaTerror (talk) 10:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Tell an admin to unban me, then we'll talk. I'll give you some heroin in return. "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS OPINIONS!" - TheStalkbridge509 (talk) 02:01, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you get on chat? SeaTerror (talk) 02:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) come back pls ;_; User:X-RAPTOR 21:22, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Where are you dawwwwg hey Why did you write that mess you now earsed on SeaTerror's talk page? Joekido (talk) 04:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Wat Get back in chat for a minute. SeaTerror (talk) 21:08, August 3, 2013 (UTC) The answer = NO SeaTerror (talk) 05:49, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :LOL, it took me a second to remember what you were talking about. My moral standing is lying down (talk) 06:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :D SeaTerror (talk) 07:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ... 08:53, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm so so so SORRY Hey WWC I'm so sorry if you thought i was talking to you about jumping off a bridge and dyign. I wasn't really. what happened was yesterday my mom had a bug dude come in and he told her we had a type of bug she was hoping it wasn't. Anyway he sprayed something but he wasn't sure if it was going to work. Well it didn't so now my mom is gonna have to go to a rent to own store to get another couch/bed for herself. THe bug dude cost $200 and well the new couch is going to cost im not sure but i was insulting myself and was telling myself to jump off a bridsge and die. Well i guess that's all im really sorry if you thought i was talking to you i wasn't really im glad your alive and come to chat i worry when you haven't been on in some time just as i worry when others don't show up. I'm really really really sorry you believed i wasn't telling you that. Anyway i just want to tell you i do care and i wouldn't want you or anyone else on chat to go jump off a bridge or anything else. Your all my online family when i need to get lost in a second world. :D i hope we can talk about this or what not and im really sorry im super sorry that you thought i said that to you. I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone. I guess i should stop before i blab anymore. love you Coffee, Your a wonderful person that im so happy to get to know the past er however long i've known you.Caring16:) (talk) 04:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :It's alright; it really is. The fact that you wrote such a long-winded apology really makes it better. Thanks so much for your apology, I love you too. My moral standing is lying down (talk) 21:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Coffee Hello. Can I have your permission to copy your signature? It really strikes my fancy. But if you wont grant me permission to use it, then it's okay. :D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC)